


The Box

by ABSedarian



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Short, with manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSedarian/pseuds/ABSedarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Claudia found the old photos in a box in the HG Wells section, she wasn’t sure if she should show them to Myka, but of course she did. Bering and Wells, even if HG isn't in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own anything. If I did, there'd be more cuddling.

[ ](http://s280.photobucket.com/albums/kk182/berlinpup/?action=view&current=HG_horse_oldphoto_AO3.jpg)

When Claudia found the old photos in a box in the HG Wells section, she wasn’t sure if she should show them to Myka, given that nobody knew exactly where HG was at the moment. Just that she was in limbo somewhere, probably in some weird Regent mind prison somewhere in the middle of nowhere. She always imagined it a bit like the Fortress of Solitude, all white and cold and filled with crystals.

She studied the photos in the box for a day before quietly slipping into Myka’s room that night, box under her arm and a somewhat sheepish grin on her face.

“Hey, Claude,” Myka said, looking up from her place in the book she was reading.

Myka closed the book and Claudia could see the title. _The Time Machine_ , for what Claudia assumed was the millionth time. “Don’t you know that by heart by now?”

Myka shrugged. “I hear her voice when I read the words on the page.”

“You miss her, huh?”

“Yeah.” There was something in Myka’s voice that Claudia couldn’t identify, but it sounded a lot like pain, and pain was something Claudia knew a lot about. She closed the door behind her and sat down at the edge of Myka’s bed.

“I found this box in the HG Wells section,” she explained as she handed Myka the old wooden box. “On a shelf behind the grappler.” Myka raised an eyebrow. “Okay, so I wanted to see if I could improve the design of the grappler … it’s sort of what we do, HG and I, so …”

Myka had stopped listening when she saw the photos inside the box. There were a few photos of a little girl at various ages, a girl she recognized instantly from HG’s locket. “Christina,” she explained, showing Claudia the photos of the beautiful little girl. “She loved that doll.” She pointed to a porcelain doll in one of the photos.

“How do you know?” Claudia was puzzled. “Do you know these photos?”

Myka nodded, unable to speak for fear she might just start crying and not stop for a while. A single tear escaped her command and traveled down her cheek. She took a deep breath and the another when the first one didn’t help much. “Helena,” her voice broke on the name. “Helena showed them to me one night.” Her finger stroked over the photos in an unconscious gesture. “I asked her to tell me about Christina, to share some happy memories, and she went along with it.”

“Of course she did,” Claudia mumbled. There wasn’t much HG wouldn’t do if Myka asked. She had stopped destroying the world for Myka, after all. “What’s she doing there?”

Myka looked at the photo Claudia pointed out. “Oh, she and her brother were invited to a fox hunt somewhere in the country and believe me, Helena had some choice words to say about that weekend.” Myka chuckled, remembering Helena’s tone. “Apparently, she both hated hunting and being made to ride side-saddle because she was a woman.” She decided not to mention the things Helena had told her about the other kinds of hunting that went on at those weekends. _Repressed Victorians my ass._

Claudia grinned. “Yeah, so not her style.” She rifled through more of the photos, asking Myka here and there for stories or explanations for another hour. When Myka yawned for the third time in ten minutes, Claudia took the photos and put them back in the box. “I think I’m going to hit the hay, Mykes,” she said quietly. “Thank you for sharing those stories … and I’ll just put these back where they belong in the morning.”

They looked at each other for long moments over the closed lid of the box between them. Myka’s eyes were haunted and Claudia made a decision. “On second thought,” she said, pushing the box firmly in Myka’s hand, “I think this box is right where it belongs.”

Myka pulled her into a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“No problem.” Claudia got up and quickly walked to the door. She was halfway through the door when she mumbled something that to Myka sounded suspiciously like “I’ll bring you the grappler tomorrow”.

Myka certainly wouldn’t complain.

**The End**


End file.
